Industrial compressor systems are configured to produce large volumes of pressurized fluid such as air or the like. The process of compressing the fluid necessarily causes heat addition to the fluid. A heat exchange cooler can be used to cool the hot compressed fluid to a predefined temperature after exiting a compressor stage. When the fluid is cooled, water vapor content in the fluid can condense if the temperature is reduced below the vapor pressure point. Condensed water can degrade the compressor system though corrosion and/or erosion if not removed from the system, however in some systems, removal of condensed water from the pressurized fluid can lead to loss of some of the pressurized fluid and thus reduces the efficiency of the compressor system. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.